1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible illuminated display case for drawing attention to one or more objects or to an image, possibly an image reproducing objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display cases having a base adapted to receive one or more objects, and light sources facing the base to draw attention to the object or objects are already known in the art. In some cases, the base is placed in a niche that is brightly lit compared to its surroundings, so that it attracts the eye and therefore draws attention more strongly to whatever is placed on the base.
Illuminated panels including a translucent wall representing one or more objects (or any other image, for example a portrait or a landscape) are also known in the art. The panel is situated in front of one or more light sources.
Combining such devices could be considered, in order to dress a wall, for example a store wall. Niches lit individually can be placed in a required geometry with illuminated panels between them carrying images lit from behind. However, once an arrangement of such devices has been assembled, any modification of the arrangement involves completely demounting the niches and the panels, including their specific electrical connections.
Note that conventional illuminated display cases generally require bulky and power-hungry light sources in order to generate sufficient illumination. Such conventional illuminated display cases therefore generate a great deal of heat, which in the long term can damage the image or the product to which attention is to be drawn.